


April Fools'

by fiftysecond



Series: April Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftysecond/pseuds/fiftysecond
Summary: It was April Fools' but Simon didn't notice and accidentally told Raphael that he loves him; fortunately Raphael thought it was all a joke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a post I saw on facebook. The characters of this story belongs to Cassandra Clare. Any resemblance to actual events or works is purely coincidental.

Raphael had thrown him out of the Hotel Dumort. Again.

Simon Lewis was walking down empty streets and alleys, his feet leading him nowhere. It was the 20th of March, and at 11 in the evening, there were no signs of mundanes anywhere. Sure, some shops and homes had their lights on at the inside, but besides that and the light posts and the light emitted by the moon that hung up in the sky, there were no other signs of light.

Tired of going nowhere, he leaned on one of the posts that were close to him. Staring at houses that look as lively and bright as it would look from the outside, he thought what it must felt like to live in a house again. A proper house. With a proper family. He was so focused on that thought that if it weren't for his enhanced senses due to being a vampire, he wouldn't see the lone figure walking towards him.

It was a bit too dark and he had many things in his mind for Simon to zero in on the features, but he would recognize that man, or rather, teen, everywhere. If the curly locks, posture and the way he walk, the aura of confidence and cockiness wasn't any indication, he didn't know what else would be.

Maybe his dark eyes that seemed like endless oblivion.

He managed to stop that train of thought just as Raphael Santiago stopped in front of him. Simon stared at him, as if wondering if he was real. Raphael does not go looking for someone. Assuming, that he was looking for him, though that was a very fat chance. Yet, Simon could not conjure another reason on why Raphael was here. Perhaps he was simply looking for another vampire to talk to?

After seconds of the both of them enduring silence, Raphael spoke up, which Simon did not know was good or bad.

"Let's go home," Raphael commanded curtly.

For Simon, a fledgling, home was not a word to describe the Hotel Dumort. However, he did not want to risk Raphael's wrath upon him again and so followed him.

"Um, Raphael?" Simon tried not to flinch at how his small voice seemed to wrap the unnerving silence around them. Raphael had not given any indication that he heard Simon or not, yet he continued. "Why did you—er—fetch me?"Raphael turned his handsome face to lool at him, his black eyes boring into Simon's. "Don't you dare think of any other reason. I 'fetched' you because I promised that Shadowhunter friend of yours that I would protect you."

Simon already knew that, he was just confirming his own theories. Then, his mind went back to that thought he had before Raphael had explained. Raphael's handsome face? Really? Even though the air of authority around him made everyone else intimidated of him, Simon couldn't help but think, 'Yes, but it's definitely attractive.'

"I am certainly going mad," he thought.

"Mad for him?" Another voice piped up from the back of his mind.

Simon groaned.

 

~~~~

 

The night after that, Raphael shooed him away. And came back for him. Again. That night, they silently ran their way back to the Hotel Dumort. They trained for a while, seeing as they had nothing to do. After training, Raphael went back to his room.

Simon stared at his retreating back, then, at full vampire speed, ran to his own room to get a few things, startling some of his fellow vampires on his way.

"Hi," he said simply as a greeting to Raphael as he skidded to a stop outside the said vampire's room, panting. The older vampire stared at Simon, then at the things he were clutching in his hands.

Not surprisingly, Raphael had grasped the idea on Simon's mind.

"No, Lewis. I am not going to watch those geek movies with you and drink bottled blood as a substitute for popcorn."

Simon grinned impishly at him, then, sidestepping Raphael, entered the room. It wasn't the first time that he was on his clan leader's room, but it still felt a little uncomfortable to him.

Raphael just sighed inwardly and closed the door.

 

~~~~

Over the following days, it was becoming a routine, making Raphael and Simon closer than ever. Wandering around, racing back to the Hotel Dumort, training, and hanging out at Raphael's room, just watching movies and reading comic books. Simon felt pleased with this development between the two of them, while Raphael was getting more and more frustrated with himself for not being able to resist the fledgling's wishes. Sure, the two of them had that bickering relationship weeks ago, on which none of them could stand each other's presence without fighting. Well, they still had that now, but no angry feelings where tossed around. More like feelings of annoyance laced with fondness and apprehension. 

It was early in the evening of March 31st, and the moon and stars had just begun to come out. Their nightly strolls was happening earlier than usual, and Raphael couldn't believe that he just agreed to watch a movie with Simon.

As they neared the movie theater, Raphael tried to reason out with Simon again.

"Normal vampires don't go to movie theaters with idiot fledglings like you," he began.

"We are pretending to be mundanes here," Simon pointed out.

"Normal mundanes don't sneak in bottles of blood that came from living beings."

Simon frowned. Thinking he was winning this battle, a smug expression began to form on Raphael's face, but then the younger vampire grinned again. "I don't care if we're vampires or humans. I want to watch a movie to make me feel like a normal mundane again, and I'm sure you do too—"Simon added haltingly, seeing Raphael opening his mouth to say something in protest—"and whether you like it or not, you promised to join me. Also, we didn't watch a movie in the last two days due to you complaining, so just think of this as your payment."

Raphael rolled his eyes but stayed silent. The truth is, he liked the idea of watching a movie with Simon. It almost sounded like—like, well, a movie date. He almost groaned out loud at that thought.

"Hello? Earth to Raphael. What's up with you?" Simon interrupted, and his thoughts scattered like an overturned garbage can.

Raphael blinked. With as much dignity that he could muster after those horrible thoughts, he said, "What?"

"I was asking you if we should go inside the theater right now. The movie's starting in a few minutes, you know."

"Absolutely. Let's go."  
~~~~

 

Halfway through the movie, Simon found himself staring at Raphael.

It started a week ago. They would watch a movie together on Raphael's TV (how he had gotten a television, he had no idea), sprawled on the couch, and sometimes on the bed, surrounded by comic books and pillows. He heard Raphael stifling a laugh at the scene that the TV was currently showing. Simon haven't had the slightest clue on why he thought it was funny, but somehow, he was staring at the laughing curly-haired vampire. He abruptly stopped staring when Raphael's gaze shifted to him, his eyes filled with humor towards the movie, and confusion towards Simon.

"Raph—" Simon started, then thought better of it. "It's nothing. Nothing," he assured.

Simon collided hard with the present when Raphael snickered. It was a barely audible sound, but he heard it nonetheless. He returned his attention back to the movie, just as Raphael averted his gaze from the screen to Simon.

 

~~~~

 

Quite fortunately, they made it through the whole film without Simon blabbering over it and Raphael not making a witty remark in return. Truth be told, the fledgling was rather silent throughout the entirety of it, which puzzled Raphael.

The two were now racing back to the Hotel Dumort, their figures in a blur as they sped past closed buildings and shops. By the time they were entering the Hotel Dumort, the two were panting. Simon collapsed on the nearest chair, and began laughing endlessly for no absolute reason.

Raphael gave him his ultimate deadpanned stare, which, as soon as Simon saw it, made him chortle even more.

"Are you mad? What in God's name is wrong with you?" Raphael exclaimed.

Simon was actually fantasizing naughty things about him and Raphael, though he had no intention whatsoever to tell the said vampire about that. He also had no idea on why he was thinking about that.

(It was because of the blood.)

"Oh—uh?" He snickered again at the impassive yet confused look of his clan leader. "Oh, just, you know, pretty, wonderful things that don't have a reason on why I'm laughing this hard but somehow, I just find them funny and also I find this whole "I'm-laughing-endlessly thing hilarious," he made wild gestures with his hands as he spoke, "and the look on your face says it all."

"Which is what?"

"That look that signifies that I have gone utterly mad," he stayed silent for a few seconds, the whole time casting a look around his surroundings, and then, "Hey, Raph, this is your room, isn't it? Why are we here? I thought we were supposed to go to the training room and you were going to train me but the whole time I'm just watching your muscular—" he stopped his ramblings abruptly, which earned him a look from Raphael.

"First of all, do not call me Raph. Second, quit your nonsense blathering. Third, what were you about to say?"

"Uh, nevermind that. Let's proceed to training, shall we?"

Fortunately for Simon, Raphael agreed with a moment's hesitation.

Unfortunately, they were training in Raphael's room.  
~~~~

 

On second thought, maybe training wasn't a good idea after all.

Watching Raphael train was like heaven and hell for him. Heaven, because following Raphael's graceful moves were causing a fluttery sensation in his stomach (that wasn't the first time the butterflies visited his stomach, it happens every moment when he's around him), his thoughts jumbling and dissipating, and the name 'Raphael' kept repeating on his mind. Hell, because of the same reason stated above. If his heart was still beating, Simon was sure that it would be pounding really hard right now. Especially because it's training time.

Simon was so lost in the chanting of Raphael's name on his mind like a prayer that he didn't notice he was flunking their training lesson, again, until his back was pressed against the wall, Raphael's hand around his throat, their faces close enough to touch.

"Yield," Raphael said quietly.

Simon gulped, the fantasies of the two of them circling around his head, again.

That's when he realized that he was in love with him.

In love.

All the past days of thinking about Raphael, the instinctive reflexes and excuses he would do whenever he would get too close to Simon, the urges that entered his mind and body, the urge to be loved and accepted by him.

All the time, without realizing it, he was falling.

Panicking at this revelation, he blurted out, "No, I will not yield. And yes, I am in love with you."

It took a few moments for them to sink in Simon's words. Simon's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment that those words had come out of his mouth, but fortunately Raphael had removed his hand from his throat and turned his back completely to Simon that he did not see his reaction.

Nervously, Simon waited for his reaction, but he did not wait that long, because after a second Raphael turned back to him, a devilish smirk present on his mouth.

"Happy April Fools' to you too, Lewis. You think that we vampires don't know about it, do you?" Shaking his head, Raphael made his way to his bed and collapsed on it. "Go to sleep, fledgling. You had a long day. Or rather, night," he snickered.

Simon was struck with a bizzare mixture of despair and sarcastic exhilaration, but he didn't show it. "I thought I was going to get away with it," he said, his voice depicting the opposite of what he really feels at the moment. "Good night, Raphael," he said, then, before stalking out the room, took a quick glimpse at the clock hanging at the wall in front of him.

1:43 a.m.

 

~~~~

 

Raphael buried his face under the pillows. He knew that what the vampire said was just an April Fools' joke, yet it did not stop him from feeling down, knowing that even if Simon's feelings toward him was a joke, his own sentiments were not.

"I wish I had said I love you too," he murmured to his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, this is my first fanfic that I ever completed (even though it's just a one-shot). Also, I haven't really seen the Shadowhunters yet, so this whole "Simon-living-in-Hotel-Dumort" and "calling-Raphael-clan-leader" thing and etc was based on other saphael fanfics I've read.


End file.
